1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for quick connection of a fall arrest anchorage connector to an anchorage. Additionally the invention relates to a method of providing anchorages that can be pre-cast into concrete structures or attached with a variety of clamps or welding. Additionally this patent relates to anchorage connectors that can be installed and removed remotely and be self indicating if it has been improperly or insufficiently locked into its receiver. Additionally this connector can be used to connect horizontal lifelines to anchorages, install barriers, tie down loads in aircraft and ships and secure aircraft or water craft to docking ports.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote connect anchorage products are currently used in many applications for fall arrest, rescue, and evacuation situations. Connectors come in a variety of types such as those that are used to open and close locking snap hooks, those that are used to remotely attach to beams and those that connect to remotely attached D-rings. All of these remote connectors can work from extension poles for remotely connecting anchorages or remotely attaching to fallen or disabled workers for rescue. In each case the remote connect/disconnect tool is specifically designed to work with the specified anchorage connector. In each case, these remote connectors are made to work with previously installed anchorages, such as D-rings installed overhead or on harnesses, or beam flanges, etc. No system has previously been designed to enable remote connection to concrete structures. This invention relates to, but is not limited to, a method for remote fall protection anchorage connection to poured in place concrete structures.
Currently fall protection for workers doing poured in place concrete work is limited to attachment to Rebar or concrete forms. When Rebar is being erected workers typically tie off to the Rebar as it is being erected. When the concrete forms are installed over the Rebar the workers tie off to the concrete forms for fall protection. The problem occurs when the workers are removing the concrete forms. As the forms are removed from the top down, the tie off locations that were once above the worker disappear and the workers only choice is to tie off at his feet unless some other overhead structure exists. In case of a fall this situation creates a 12-ft. fee fall and introduces greater possibility of injury. OSHA requires that systems must be rigged so that a worker will encounter no more than 6 ft. of free fall. A system has been needed for some time that will solve this problem and enable workers and companies to come into compliance with OSHA requirement. This present invention relates to a method of embedding receivers in concrete form work with attachment to internal Rebar for added pullout strength so that as concrete forms are removed fall arrest anchorage receivers are exposed in the surface of the freshly poured concrete. This will allow the workers to always be attached overhead so that in case of a fall their free-fall is always limited to 6 ft. max. Another problem area for concrete work is perimeter fall protection of newly poured floors. OSHA requires that anyone within 6 ft. of the leading edge must have fall protection or there must be a perimeter guardrail. Some work such as glazing requires that the perimeter guardrail be removed. By installing the anchorage receivers in the forms 6-ft. in from the leading edges and on intervals of approximately 8 ft. in running length fall arrest attachment points can be installed in the ceiling to provide perimeter fall protection without the need for perimeter guardrails. This receiver can also be used on rooftops for window washers and in elevator shafts for repairmen. It is also designed for quick connect/disconnect of Horizontal Lifelines. Other uses can be for aircraft tie-downs, boat docks or other applications where high strength flush mounting of anchorages in concrete is required.